You're Not Alone
by Neena24
Summary: Margaret Hill, with her family moves to Mystic Falls. Following her first day at school and her encounter with Damon Salvatore, she thinks that moving might not have been such a bad idea after all. How long will she think that before she catches wind of all things supernatural in Mystic Falls?


Elena and Stefan are seated at a table in the cafeteria. They're busy chatting and eating. Stefan's attention wanders over to the door, to find a girl standing there. He figures that she must be new to the school never having seen her before and the fact that the colour drains off her face as she stands there.

"What's wrong?" Elena asks when she sees the expression on Stefan's face change.

"There's a new student at the school," he nods his head towards where the girl is standing and Elena turns to see her. "I don't think she's a fan of big crowds." He adds a moment later when he picks up on her heart beat.

"She looks scared," Elena notes.

"I'll be right back," Stefan says before getting up and walking towards the girl.

Elena watches the interaction as Stefan talks to the girl and she visibly calms down. Smiling to herself, she turns to her food and moments later is joined by both Stefan and the girl.

"Elena, meet Margaret," Stefan introduces, "Margaret this is my girlfriend Elena."

"Hi," Margaret replies shyly.

"Have a seat," Elena smiles and gestures to the empty chair beside her.

"Oh no-no," Margaret stutters, "I don't want to be a bother."

"You're hardly a bother," Elena reassures her, "we were just talking about the Founders' Party that's taking place tomorrow night." Elena looks up at Margaret and she reluctantly takes a seat.

"A party you said?" Margaret asks, her interest perking a little.

"Yeah, you should come with us," Stefan suggests and Elena agrees with him. "It'll be a good way to meet new people and learn a bit about the town's history as well."

"That sounds like fun," Margaret found herself liking the idea of a party.

"So how did you end up coming to a small town like Mystic Falls?" Elena asks.

"My dad got a job with the Sherriff, so we moved," Margaret shrugs.

"Are you not happy with the move?" Stefan asks.

"I wouldn't say that," Margaret confides, "I just wish my dad would settle down and just stay in one place. He just loves to move to new towns and it gets tiresome to keep having to make new friends at new schools."

The three of them chat for the rest of the lunch period and Margaret seems to like her new school so far.

"Mom I'm home," Margaret announces as she shuts the door behind her. Her eyes sweep at the untouched boxes that are sitting in the foyer and she sighs.

She doesn't receive an answer from her mom and she realizes that no one's home. Mom must've gone to pick David up from school, she thinks to herself.

Margaret takes the stairs two at a time and runs to her new room. Boxes are piled on the floor and her bed occupies the space by the far wall. Shaking her head at the gruesome task that lay in front of her, she plugs her iPod into her speakers and turns the music up.

Having changed into comfortable basketball shorts and a tank, she sets to try to get her room even halfway done by tonight. But before she could even open up a box, the bell rings.

She opens the door to find a handsome young man standing outside. He's carrying a large basket with a variety of small things that Margaret never notices because she's totally entranced by this man. His icy blue eyes drink in her body, starting at her legs and ending at her face. When she doesn't make a move to invite him in, he clears his throat.

That seems to bring her attention back and colour creeps into her cheeks.

"My uncle sent this basket to welcome you to the town," he explains. "He couldn't come himself so he sent me."

"Thank you," Margaret finally manages to say. "Come on in," she invites him in, taking the basket from his hands and leaving it on the table in the foyer.

"Sorry for all the boxes, we just moved in yesterday –"

"No need to apologize …" he trails here.

"Margaret," she says with a small smile.

"I'm Damon," he returns the smile except his is more dazzling.

The front door opens a moment later and a woman in her late thirties comes in holding onto the hand of a small child.

"Maggie!" the child screams upon spotting his sister. He runs to her and hugs her; Margaret laughs at her younger brother's antics. She picks him up and places him on the sofa and proceeds to remove her brother's dirty and sandy shoes and asks him where he got so dirty.

Damon introduces himself to Margaret's mother, who in return asks him to call her Emily. She invites him to stay for dinner but Damon thanks her and makes an excuse to leave.

Throughout helping her mother with dinner, dinner itself and later while falling into bed, Margaret is unable to forget those icy blue eyes. She falls asleep, wondering if she'll be seeing Damon again soon.

* * *

**A/N: **So, uh, this is a very random story that I just had the urge to start writing. It takes place sometime after the third episode of Season 1.  
I know there are tons of TVD fics out there and this is probably going to be nothing special. I just hope it's a little different than what people are used to reading though.  
Feedback is lovely :)

xo,  
Neena

P.S. Disregard the cover for the story atm. I shall have a proper cover up in a few days.


End file.
